This invention relates to a novel intermediate for use in the preparation of corticoids (adrenocortical hormones) such as hydrocortisone, prednisolone and the like.
Recently, androst-4-ene-3,17-dione and androsta-1,4-diene-3,17-dione have been produced in a large scale and inexpensively from a sterol such as cholesterol or sitosterol with the aid of bacteria of the Mycobacterium genus whereby various steroidal drugs such as estrone, testosterone, spironolactone, etc. have been produced from these starting compounds.
On the other hand, corticoids which comprises a major portion of the steroidal drugs are still prepared using as an intermediate progesterone which is produced from stigmasterol, or 16-dehydropregnenolone which is produced from diosgenin, or they are prepared from bile acids via a process comprising many steps.
We have carried on investigations with attention to the fact that corticoids can be prepared through fewer steps from the aforementioned androst-4-ene-3,17-dione, androsta-1,4-diene-3,17-dione or androsta-4,9.sup.(11) -diene-3,17-dione which has recently be produced inexpensively and in a large scale from 9.alpha.-hydroxy-androst-4ene-3,17-dione which has also recently be produced by a fermentative process.